


Confession

by MajesticSerendipity



Category: Pretty Little Liars, emison
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesticSerendipity/pseuds/MajesticSerendipity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the very first day A appeared Alison knew the love of her life, Emily Fields, was in danger. She forces irreparable distance between them to protect her. After a while there becomes a point where she can no longer protect her, Alison does the only thing she can think of, she asks her love rival to look after and protect the one girl who unknowingly holds her heart, as nothing is more important than keeping Emily safe. Even if that means losing Emilys heart permantly. Even if this means Alison's heart will ache to eternity. What happens when Alison finally admits this truth to Emily after she finally knows they are safe from A. Will Emily accept her explanation, apology and take her back? Read to find out ;). </p><p>Warning: may contain a flustered hot and bothered Alison Dilaurentis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

Alison has finally found her final steps toward catching A, it has taken years to be able to gather up enough knowledge to be able to be ahead of A. Its been so emotionally tiring sacrificing everything that ever meant anything to her, to give up the life she once had known, to win this deadly game of cat and mouse. More times than not she was forced by A to give up winning scenario’s, to save the people she loved, which unfortunately caused her to always be a few steps behind. However lately A, has no one to use against her, to attempt to kill to cripple Alison emotionally. She could feel she was nearly off this dangerous precipice. All she had left to achieve was a few smart calculated moves and A would be in the palm of her hands. She could not wait to crush A, like A had to everyone A ever tormented. More than that she could not wait to piece her life together to get everything back together, and mostly get her old friends back.

After deciding her plan is fully set in stone, she sits on the bed biting her lip, debating if to confess the truth to her brunette. In the past she had asked something of someone close Emily. At first, when she approached the woman, She thought she may refuse her, but it seemed they were agreement of Emily and her safety. So she protected her like she said she would. Maybe the girl was okay after all, she had always thought she did not deserve to be anywhere near her Emily, but she had proven that she could keep her safe.

Pondering the outcome of the confessing the situation, she realises this could rather be the best move of her life or simply the worst. The brunette may end up slapping her or the more preferable option love her back. Knowing she should just get the moment over with she texts both Paige and Emily.

To Em from Alison: Em, I need to talk to you, will you meet me on the metal benches, outside school during lunch. Please? And Bring Paige with you.

To Paige from Alison: I have asked Emily to meet me tomorrow at lunch time, I asked her to bring you with her. Be there.

While waiting for the reply, she begins her homework. 20 minutes after the text sent she receives a reply.

To Ali From Emily: Okay, see you there. 

Emily felt like she could of wrote a paragraph full of questions. She wanted to know what she had to say right now, and mainly why Paige had to be there. She left the questions knowing it would be futile asking. She wasn't going to get any answers, well not today anyway.

To Alison From Paige: Okay, what is this about? Do you have any information on A?

She should of known Paige wouldn't know when to stop asking questions. 

To Paige From Alison: You will find out tomo Paige. Just be there. 

To Alison From Paige: Tell me now, or I wont meet you there.

To Paige From Alison: Fine, I'm telling Emily, that I asked you to protect her. Be there.

Alison was still not that friendly with her, even though she was very grateful to her.

Alison completed her homework and prepares her clothing for school the next day. She has to pick an amazing outfit, she wants her appearance to allure Emily. As her eyes set on a specific set of clothing she remembers Emily’s look upon viewing her in this outfit before, yes she knew this is the one. At the time Emily did not say a word about her outfit or feelings towards her, it was an awkward day after all, it was her first day back at school. Without meaning to Emily’s expression had said it all.

************************************************************

The next day Alison walks out of the school. She approaches the metal tables, seeing Emily and Paige sitting on separate metal benches around the table, they were already waiting for her. She couldn't help but smirk as she noticed Emily checking her out, it was obvious that she couldn’t help her gaze, she was simply mesmerised. Alison’s outfit did not show everything her body has to offer, instead it claims sophistication in a captivatingly sexy manor. She has a floral dress on that shows her legs off, that is quite fitting to her shape but just allowing the shape of her bust rather than a glimpse, and blue jacket with a white rim, that perfectly finished her outfit off. She had made sure to spend extra time on her hair, nails and make-up today. She wanted to go all out to impress Emily. Clearly she had definitely made that impression. Emily was practically eye fucking her. After what happened between them, she was not sure Emily would still feel a attraction towards her, obviously she was delighted to see that Emily still fancied her. After glimpsing at Paige, she desperately wants to gloat and irritate her by mentioning Emily's enraptured attitude, flirting words sitting at the edge of her lips ‘Like what you see, Em’. However she goes against her thoughts and follows her gut, she recognises that would be a bad way to start this conversation with Emily.

So instead she sits down on the empty bench next to Emily’s, facing them both in a elegant manner, making sure her dress does not crease up underneath her. Quickly placing her black bag on the floor beside her bench. She greets both of them, as they politely greet her back. Paige was the first to speak clearly beating Emily to the punch “What do you want Alison?” She was obviously aggravated at the topic of the conversation and probably feeling like she had been summoned by Alison. 

Alison was not impressed by Paige's aggressive manner, so she replied with a brash voice “All in good time” she turned her attention to Emily and smiled, and softly asked “How are you, Em?” Surprised at the quick change in her tone, Emily answered “I’m great Ali, I’m just really confused as to why we are here and why I had to ask Paige to be here.”

Ali sighed she should of known it would be straight down to business, she just wanted a few pleasant moments with Emily before she had to spill truths and a part of her heart. She felt unsure how Emily would react to this truth. One aspect she was sure about is that Emily would feel angry at the women for feeling she needed protection, but any other reaction after that she was unsure what would unfold.

"Paige knows why we are here, hence her crabby behaviour, clearly she doesn't want me to tell you" Emily and Paige glance between each other, as their eyes connect, Emily’s face questions Paige for the reason they are here, as the expression back looks pretty non committal, Emily appears betrayed at the lack of an response. As the spell breaks between the two Alison looks Emily’s directly in her eyes and begins the tale, she knew had to be relayed eventually "Just after you told me you were done, I knew you was left unprotected, the other girls all had a guy looking after them, but you had no one Em, you had no support other than the girls, and you had no one to make sure you stayed safe" Emily glares at Alison feeling that she didn't like where this was headed. It sounded dangerously dubious. "I wanted to be that for you, but you had decided I was A, which meant no matter what I wanted, I couldn't be that for you." She paused remembering a heart breaking moment "After I read that text in your bedroom, I knew you was not going to change your mind, so I asked Paige to be that for you Em. I asked her to protect you when I couldn’t.”

Emily looks enraged, Alison had never felt scared when Emily was angry at her before, but that look made her want to cringe, she is glaring daggers at her. Emily whips her head around to Paige and Furiously asks “You made an arrangement with her, for you to date me and try to become my Girlfriend?” Paige practically jumps at the accusation, and scrambles to explain herself “It weren’t like that Emily.” Emily snaps “What was it like then?” Paige calmly explains “She asked me to protect you, to just be there for you, not to date you or be your girlfriend” Emily’s temper simmers down, appearing as if she has calmed a little. 

Alison mumbles in a way that only Emily could hear “That was her own addition”. Instantly Emily’s sharp glare is on her, immediately Alison regrets muttering, she currently preferred Emily’s fierce piercing eyes to be directed firmly at Paige. Before she could spit hate at her, Alison decides to chip a thought in “I was dying to be that person for you Em, to protect you and support you, but you wouldn't let me, I had to do something, I couldn’t cope with the thought of you being hurt or” her voice quivers with despair and fear “a lot worse, dead" Emily looks shocked at her admission, she thinks ‘she actually sounds if she cares about me’, she had never heard that much emotion she could decidedly name ‘real’ aimed at her, from Alison. 

She still feels aggravation bubbling under the surface, she does not need protecting, she had done fine, no brilliant without both of them for years. Annoyed, She tells them “I do not need protecting, I did okay without both of you for years.” Alison knows partially that's the truth but there has been a couple of times she had to save her and even the other girls. So she expresses her motivation “I know you can generally protect yourself, and yes you’ve lived without me in your life for quite a few years now, and you was without Paige a couple a years ago, but Em, sometimes you do need protecting” 

A tear releases trailing down Alison’s face as she remembers Emily laying on her lap, outside a barn. The women was so motionless, it terrified her down the core. She appeared lifeless. Alison could not breathe as she struggled to find a pulse, this woman means everything to her, she could not cope with the thought of her leaving this world, panic raises to the surface as the pulse still evades her fingertips. Instead she leans down to place her ear on her chest hoping to hear anything, even one small tiny beat would do her, at least that way she would know her dazzlingly beautiful Emily had a fighting chance. Relief washed over her as she heard a faint slow rhythm of heartbeats. She lifted her head up and just watched the brunette, absorbing the images of Emily’s beauty into her mind. Occasionally she checks that she is still breathing. Eventually, Alison watches the brunette flutters her eyes open. Relief waves through her, rapidly the world seems like an accommodating place, she had never felt so much relief and elation in her life, after a few words were exchanged, Alison leans down and kisses her chastely on her lips, speaking a few more words before Emily drifts back to being unconscious. Shortly after she leaves her brunette, hoping that she will remember the tender moment shared between them. She had really hoped Emily would have said yes and left with her, at least that way she could keep her safe.

"I had to save you before, remember?" she asked a rhetorical question "that night at the barn, I thought you was dead Em, I was so terrified" Alison whimpers "I thought I was too late to save you, I’ve never felt so broken in my life." her voice breaks and another tear trickles down her face "I cannot live in a world where you are dead Emily, I love you too much” Alison eyes widen at her statement she never meant to say that. Oh god, she really never meant to say that. She swallows thickly waiting for anyone to say anything. Right now she would take anyone saying anything. She concludes that no one is going to speak, so she quickly tries to hide what she said by adding a unnecessary comment “I wanted and needed you to be safe Em, while I was fighting against A’s awful plans.” She turns toward Paige “Thank-you, Paige for keeping Emily safe, as you can tell, the fact that she’s alive means the world to me. I am seriously so grateful.” Paige smiles at Alison, ‘thank-god’ Alison thinks as she feels she has got away with Emily not noticing “It’s nothing. I wanted to keep her safe, I would always be there for her no matter what.”

Her anger disappears as she hears Alison’s point, Alison had saved her a few times, sometimes you just cant help yourself when a serial killer is trying to murder you. Alison needs saving sometimes, she thinks back to Ali being strangled. Sometimes you need others. She continues listening to the blondes recap of her bad memories, suddenly shock shatters Emily’s mind. She hears Ali's declaration of love, her pulse speeds up, she cant concentrate, her mind stops listening to the conversation, her thoughts are completely haze over, her brain just keeps replaying that singular sentence ‘I love you too much’. Surprisingly, to the other two girls, she interrupts Paige and Alison's unimportant moment “You love me?” she asks unable to believe Ali just said that.

Time slows as Alison faces the brunette, she can’t help but feel scared. Realising she never got away with the slip, vulnerability slides into her voice during her reply, in a form of a question “Yeah?” Emily understands the response required is not a query of Alison questioning her own announcement but one of her answering if it is okay that Alison loves her and if she loves her back. She always thought that her love for Alison was blindingly obvious, and that she never needed to say the idyllic words, to her. Emily smiles lovingly back at her “I cannot believe you just said that. I never thought you’d ever say that, to me.” she looks into Alison's eyes, and waits for her eyes to link to hers “I love you, too”. Jubilation smothers the women's faces, they look at each other and just simply stare admiring the look of love gracing their features. Keeping eye contact Emily slides across her bench towards Alison’s, she skips across to Alison’s bench. Emily could not help but notice Alison’s Perfume, that scent, gosh it was amazing. That smell always made her feel as if she was at home, and at the same time make her heart flutter. That perfume always is Alison Dilaurentis, simply unique to her, no one in her life owns that specific scent. She was always to impatient to be around her, so she could feel at home. Until this moment she never realised why that smell meant home. That scent is Alison, Alison is her home, she felt safe around her, she loves her.

Emily wets her lip as her eye’s dip down to look at Alison’s plump lips, rapidly she gazes back at her eyes, and back down to her lips. In that moment Emily cant resist kissing her. She studies her lips as she moves her lips as close as to hers as possible. Right at the last second her eyes dart to Alison’s, they connect and can both see the complete utter adoration in each others eyes, their pupils are dilated and show the desire for this situation. Their eye’s slam shut as their lips collide. Emily kisses her, hoping Alison will return the kiss, she knows they are in public and may callously reject her. Her heart jumps as she feels the blonde returns the kiss. Their lips elicit magical physical reactions throughout their bodies, it feels as if fireworks are exploding. Both of the women cannot help but gasp as their kiss intensifies. Alison’s hand lifts to weave itself through Emily's hair, she just needs more contact, she shifts herself a bit closer towards her, legs now touching side by side. Before they both know it they are caught in the moment, unable to consider there own surroundings all that exists is them and their lips stroking each others. Emily desires to feel more of Alison, one of her hands slip to the blondes side just below where her bra would situate, her other hand unconsciously finds its way high up her leg, just below her dress line. Alison starts to feel very hot, now all she can concentrate on is the heat radiating from Emily's hand. Alison licks Emily's bottom lip asking for permission to make the kiss deeper, she wants to feel every part of Emily that she can. As soon as the kiss becomes deeper, Alison moans, she feels so aroused she just wants Emily to move to the next step and take her right there. 

Paige slightly coughs in a fake manner trying to disperse her own nightmare. Her old bully, snogging her Ex girlfriend, who she still wholeheartedly loves and is currently the women of dreams. 

Emily's hand accidentally scrapes a little higher as she leans more into the kiss, her hand now under the fabric of her floral dress. Alison's breath hitches, her moan practically begs for Emily to move higher. Hearing that noise, Emily's mind blows, she becomes overtaken, all she can think of is that sound and the feeling of Alison on lips. She obsessively needs and wants to hear that again. She will hear that again she decides, she just has to figure how to elicit that flawless sound again.

Paige realises that cough didn't work after she hears more disgusting moans invading her ears, unfortunately they are permanently wedged in her mind. She cant cope with staying another moment this is just becoming too extremely awkward for her liking. She slides off the bench and stands, she says bye but realises they didn't hear her anyway. She makes herself scarper, hoping this wont end up becoming a recurring event, seeing and hearing it once was enough. Emily was her girlfriend once, she wished desperately that she still was, currently against her mouth not that blonde bitches.

Suddenly the school bell rings, causing the women to practically jump during their kiss, they really had forgotten they were in public. Emily’s hand grasps tighter around her leg, as she pulls away from the snog, she watches the blonde face, she seems really flustered, red creeping onto her cheeks, she never thought one kiss would drive Alison this insane. Proud of herself she quickly pecks her on the lips. Alison looks at her like she desperately wants to say something, before she has to ask her what, Alison speaks her thought “Em, will you, can you please” she looks down at the hand suggesting she moves it. It’s Emily's turn to blush  as she removes her hand from under her dress, now she knows why she is so worked up, she knows she would of be too, if Alison had been teasing her in the same manner. “Sorry” she practically whispers. “That's okay, Em.” she says trying to pull her dress back down, while sitting. She can tell Alison is still not over being tormented by how turned on she is, but the brunette dares not bring it up, she is not sure if she wants to make that step yet.

Alison looked around the courtyard and realised she just publicly outed herself in school. Gosh this morning she didn't expect to make it up with Emily, let alone announce her sexuality to the other students at her school. She swallowed knowing this was going to be a long day, especially with how turned on, Emily had worked her up-to. She felt so uncomfortable, and squeezed her legs together to try and release the pressure unfortunately that never worked, yeah today is going to be a long day, she sighed as Emily began texting. She knew they would have to talk eventually but right now she was just content at not labelling this, until later after school. Staring across the table she realised Paige was sitting there before, now gone, she sniggered realising Paige just saw her get her girl. Jealousy must of been dripping of her.

Emily realises they had been extremely rude, when she doesn’t see her at the table, she pulls her phone and shoots off a text to Paige

To Paige from Emily: Sorry, didn't mean to be so rude. I just wanted to say thank-you Paige for protecting me and supporting me. I appreciate it, a lot.

Emily entwines there fingers and persuades Alison to walk to the school, going to there classes. After all they had after school to continue exploring each other.

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Pretty little liars


End file.
